In the field of fluid movement, pipelines of different diameters are used to transport said fluids. Constant monitoring and periodic maintenance of the individual pipes are frequently required. Technicians may perform a variety of maintenance operations on the pipes such as to repair existing pipes and gauges, install new pipes and gauges, and to calibrate the gauges attached to the pipes of the pipelines. In order to perform these maintenance operations, the technicians use an assortment of tools and instruments. Heretofore, managing an assortment of tools and instruments in the field is often accomplished by resting the tools on a free-standing table, holding the tools in one or both hands, or enlisting the help of a co-worker. To prevent frequent bending over to retrieve tools from off the ground, technicians may also try to balance tools on a pipe. However, due to the cylindrical nature of pipes, balanced tools commonly fall to the ground.
Therefore, a need exists for novel apparatuses which are able to facilitate the management of a plurality of tools in the field. There is a further need for novel apparatuses which are able to support a plurality of objects, such as tools, off of the ground. A further need exists for novel apparatuses that are portable and adjustable for attaching to a plurality of structures, such as a pipe. Finally, there exists a need for novel apparatuses for supporting a tray above the ground without the use of ground contacting legs.